Talk:A Paragon of Her Kind
Asunder The page says you get a nice reward. However, when I did the quest I chose to kill the Fade Beast and got no reward at all. Google tells me that if you leave him alone he gives you 25 gold. Has anyone gotten any reward for killing him? Sheltim 15:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :I believe I got some items, and potions. Can't for the life of me remember WHAT they were, though. I did continue on the save where I killed the beast, so it must have been worth the loss of 25 gold. I've gotten some items including armour at times and at other times nothing. I think like a lot of things (Jammer's Stash included) the rewards vary. --MiyuEmi 13:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Kill = Exprience + a few random items Free = No Exp + 25Gold Related quests... This is linked from the main Walkthrough as being the section about Orzammar, but... it's extremely lacking regarding early parts of the Orzammar quest. (For example, siding with one of the candidates for king...) I haven't finished Orzammar yet (inside the Carta Hideout) so I admit that I was a bit confused as to the progression of the entire quest. So, my question is: What is the name of the quest that Alistair gives you relating to Orzammar? (would check myself if I were at home.) If it IS "Paragon of her Kind," I do think we need links to to the appropriate "siding with Behlen/Harrowmont" sections. If it's NOT "Paragon of her Kind," we need to relink the main Walkthrough to the appropriate section. One that also lists the sidequests that open up, and when they can be taken care of, etc. etc, like Broken Circle and Nature of the Beast do. And if I'm being completely thick, point me to the appropriate sections so I can be ashamed. - Ancestralmask 16:40, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I'll try and add some more information specifically about supporting the two candidates. Also, I'll throw in some of the sidequests I've found in Orzammar, although I can't really promise much as far as the actual quest order goes since I have an endgame save I use to browse through the Journal, which doesn't help quest order any. I won't resection the whole page or anything; I'll let someone else who has worked on some of the other walkthroughs to do that. Pwr905 16:51, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. I'll take a look at it when I get home later, and I can compare it to my save file. Although I'm absolutely hating Orzammar right now, because there are far too many load screens and my computer is absolutely not liking it. Maybe I should play it on the 360 for walkthrough-making purposes... Incidentally, I think the Bhelen and Harrowmont pages might have information regarding their quests, or at least link to other sections -- I'm pretty sure I saw at least one of those parts actually written out well, so you could just link to that. - Ancestralmask 17:05, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Alrighty ... added a few things. There's a lot more, obviously ... but it should be a decent start. Some of those 'A Prince's Favor'/'A Lord's Trust' might wind up with their own page? dunno. I'll add a few more things as they come to me - maybe take a screenshot and try to figure out how to do that whole thing, as we don't seem to have a Commons' picture. Pwr905 17:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Thank you! :) ... okay, I knew I'd seen a "detailed" walkthrough somewhere. A New King for Orzammar. It's... not over detailed about the specifics of the first part of the quest... Should we merge it over to here? Since essentially, it's a collection of small quests (The Prince's/Lord's favor ones)... hmm. - Ancestralmask 18:00, November 25, 2009 (UTC) (out)Just so I'm understanding you correctly, you mean merge A New King for Orzammar into A Paragon of Her Kind? Reason I ask, is I'm not sure if "A New King for Orzammar" is an actual name of anything in the game (read: no quest with that name). Either way, the direction of the merge is moot, I suppose; to your original point, yeah, I don't think we're doing anyone any good with both pages floating around. Pwr905 18:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Honestly, when I first found DA:O wikia, I had trouble finding information on each particular part of this quest, as I would search for the starting quest names and come up with null. In my opinion, it's doing less good with it's current article name being that of a quest that only appears after you've figured out half of how to get there and almost completed Orzammar, in my opinion. If it would please everyone to have a long Orzammar quest walkthrough, atleast name it one of the earlier quests so it's easier to find. Without realizing, I've already made a page (see Entering Jarvia's Hideout) which covers parts of it, although I didn't realize A Paragon of Her Kind had already breezed over some of the necessary information (albeit little). I propose, if there is to be one giant walkthrough, that it be named a bit more appropriately for user-friendliness, and if not, link to appropriate quest walkthroughs. --AugustusBlade 20:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I can see where you're coming from -- I had the same issue at first. The easiest way to access it is through the Walkthrough page, but, of course, if you're only doing a search for the quest itself... However, this is the name of the quest that Alistair gives you at the beginning, so there's really no other "all-encompassing" name we could give it. What we CAN do is make sure all the detailed quest pages (if we have those?) have links back to this main one. I'll see what I can do. - Ancestralmask 14:26, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I appreciate it. However, I have made a more detailed quest page regarding the 2nd task given by Bhelen/Harrowmont. I will make sure to mention that it's part of the Paragon of her Kind quest. --AugustusBlade 05:22, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Okay, I added a link to that and I've made (still red) links to the starting quests of the candidates. I'll try to flesh those out, so that people can find everything properly. - Ancestralmask 14:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Dead Legion The name of the individual you fight with after activating this statue is lost to me at the moment! I will update this once I have taken a look at the guide or my memory is kicked into action by way of caffeine! --MiyuEmi 09:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh hooray for Caffeine!!! God I wish I had some.. Work is killing me tonight. --Crackerjaquebox 13:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Optional Oghren? I've never had a choice as to whether or not to bring Oghren into the Deep Roads. He always shows up as a 'set companion' like Wynne in the Broken Circle quest. Can anyone confirm for me that you are actually allowed to take Oghren out of your party when entering the Deep Roads? Thanks. --MiyuEmi 09:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I only own the PC version so I can only speak for that - on that it doesn't lock him into your party when he first shows up as your leaving the Commons; it only does that post-broodmother in the Anvil. Pwr905 09:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Of Noble Blood I've corrected the information between of Noble Blood and Lost to the Memories. Unfortunately I can't think of the dwarven woman's name off the top of my head. It's an M name and I'll insert it after viewing my guidebook at home!! Thanks. --MiyuEmi 08:29, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Ancient Darkspawn I'm not sure what it's like on the console, but I know this for fact on PC. If you haven't found the "Honorable Topsider's" sarcophagus while exploring, he will not spawn. You can have the other two pieces to the sword, but until you've actually gotten the quest from the Sarcophagus the Ancient Darkspawn will not Spawn in that annoying tunnel to drop the blade to the sword. In fact, considering the absolute nightmare this tunnel can be, I'd almost recommend skipping the casket until you've cleared the group before the Ancient Darkspawn. That stupid emissary will retreat back to him, but if he's not there, the fight is so much easier. Then you can come back and face him solo, which makes beatin him butter. Again, this is for the PC, I don't know if there's a group before his encounter on console. Tough fight in it's own right. There's an emissary that hangs out in the back and everytime you get close, he runs further up the tunnel, spawning more corrupted spiders as he goes. Finally, culminating in bringing the Ancient at you if you've already found the coffin. --Crackerjaquebox 13:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I know on my first playthrough I hadn't found the coffin, but I still ended up fighting the Ancient Darkspawn. He surprised the crap out of me too the first time. At least now I'm ready for him. I always have Shale in my party, Zevran using a bow and me with Ranger learned spawning a great bear. You're right though, the corridor is so claustrophobic that it's easy to lose your bearings in there with so much going on. --MiyuEmi 14:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I don't know, I see this in here again about the Ancient Darkspawn only spawning if you've found the sarcophygi and I'm not sure about that. I don't remember ever finding it the first time. I ended up with a bunch of sword pieces and no idea what to do with them, but he still spawned. I play on the XBox 360, I wonder if theres a difference between it and the PC version. --MiyuEmi 21:47, December 14, 2009 (UTC) finding the prince Um...I need a bit of help here. I sided with the prince guy whose name I starts with a b. I delivered the house sale records and kill the carta but I can't find the prince to "tell him the good news". I've searched everywhere, even a hint will be helpful.-- 00:27, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :I believe you can find him back at the royal palace in the Diamond Quarter. Good luck! Loleil 00:52, December 9, 2009 (UTC) You have to talk to his henchman in the Assembly after you've completed both tasks. He will bring you to Bhelen.Exyll 19:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I broke this quest Trying to play both side of the political fence up to the last minute went sour for me. I started supporting Bhelen all the way (got both signatures), then at the last minute I entered the proving grounds for Harrowmont. This pissed off Bhelen, but, so far I had been getting exp for playing both sides. So I enter AotV, kill Caridin, and get the crown made, give it to Harrowmont (just to spite Bhelen). Bhelen does his outburst, Harrowmont gets crowned...but: 1-I now have Dwarves supporting me (instead of golems) 2-Harrowmont wears the crown in Orzammar, yet Paragon of her Kind is still active in my queue... I went back to Branka, she's just lost in Anvil talk... Everything else is still working as intended, the Landsmeet is about to begin so it seems no harm is done but just having that 'incomplete quest' scar on my char is ugly. So when entering Orzammar: Pick a side and stick with it!Exyll 19:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Delay the decision to pick sides? The article says "The decision of who to support can be delayed until the very end, after returning from the Anvil of the Void." What is meant by this? If there is some way to open access to the deep roads without performing a quest for one candidate or the other the article makes no mention of it elsewhere. Is it possible to skip to the 'Enter the Deep Roads' part of the quest without performing the other tasks? Tetracycloide 20:07, December 19, 2009 (UTC) : If I remember correctly, you can choose to switch sides afterwards. Though considering the reliability of my memory, somebody may wish to verify this... --vom 20:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC)